


Summer's End

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru and Yuchi hanging out at a lake together at the end of summer, thinking about the endings and beginnings
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> saw a fanart by sookashira from tumblr of tohru and machi which inspired this fic. I haven't written Machi in fanfic before so hope it's alright!

Tohru and Machi sit together on the dock, their legs hanging off the edge. Kyo and Yuki were already in the lake, goofing off. The last few days of August were always so bittersweet. Days weren't as humidity warm compared to early summer. Hints of autumn were in the air. So, just before they'd all go about their lives; with Machi and Yuki off to college and Kyo and Tohru soon to be leaving Shigure's home to live in a new apartment together things are rapidly changing just like the season itself.

  
"Tohru.. "

  
"Yes, Kuragi-san?"

  
"There's no need to be so formal, Tohru. You can call me Machi."

  
"A-Ah, sorry, Machi.."

  
Machi shakes her head, a tiny smile appearing on her face. She glances over the boys, noticing Yuki is looking her away. Her face becomes warm as she timidly lifts her hand to wave at him.

  
Their relationship still feels so brand new. She's known Yuki for some time now, ever since he joined the Student Council at school. But now, she was in a different relationship with him, one that she was very happy to be in.

  
"I was wondering.. do you know when Yuki's birthday is?"

  
"It's in February, it's not for another four months."

  
"What kind of cake does he like?"

  
"Machi, why are you asking me this?"

  
Machi blushes, fidgeting. "B-Because, somehow I feel more comfortable asking you.. Yuki would flip if I asked him."

  
Tohru giggles, thinking she may be right. "His favorite is chocolate. Chocolate cake and frosting. Kyo hates it though, saying it's too sweet."

  
"You and Kyo... you're together, right?"

  
Now it's Tohru's turn to be shy and blush as she nods her head.

  
"Tohru!" It's Kyo, calling to her as if on cue.

  
Her head turned to look at him, "Yes, Kyo-kun?"

  
"Are you two going to join us or what?"

  
Tohru leaps up to her feet. "Hai! I'm coming!" She starts to shed her clothes, her swimsuit revealed from underneath. Even with knowing this, a blush comes to Kyo's face.

  
Yuki gives Kyo a playful shove, "Don't look at my Mom that way."

  
Kyo throws him a look. "Screw you, rat boy."

  
There's a splash that distracts them from exchanging more words as Tohru has dived into the water. She resurfaces a moment later and swims over to them.  
Machi observes the bright smile that appears on Kyo's face, gathering Tohru into his arms. The looks on their faces truly show two people in love.

  
"Will you join us too, Machi?" Yuki is now asking.

  
She was going to surprise him. Four months from now. Learn how to make a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Throw him a party, invite Tohru and Kyo.  
Machi smiles bigger as she stands to her feet as well, pulling off her hat and tugging her sundress over her head revealing her powder blue swimsuit.  
The summer may be ending but there were so many new beginnings to come and she couldn't wait.

  
"Of course, Yuki."


End file.
